Without You
by Ziver69
Summary: Actually a crossover between NCIS/CSI/OneLifeToLive. Life has a way of interfering but when bonds are strong, they withstand the test of time and distance. Sometimes all it takes is to reach out and tug on that line. Big changes are coming. Will they be ready? Gibbs/Abby Grissom/Sara Bo/Nora. AU


Oh gosh, I need a new project like I need a hole in the head. And how many times have I said that, lol. Well, if you've been with me long enough then you know what little impulse control I have when it comes to writing. Some of my other works have stalled a bit but this idea popped into my head. Again if you been reading my stuff for any length of time, you may recognize some of this because I'm combining some ideas I've had before and also resurrecting an old NCIS Gabby story that I took down some time ago and breathing new life into the old idea...so please, if you think you recognize something, before you jump to any conclusions that I've stolen someone elses work, PM me and I'll explain. (Basically, I'm reworking Precious Cargo, an old NCIS Gabby fic that I took down) Sorry, this is going to be a longish AN. This will be a triple crossover with my three favorite ships; One Life To Live's Bo and Nora, CSI's Grissom and Sara and NCIS' Gibbs and Abby. It will be present times, obviously a bit AU and I will be taking medical liberties to make what I want to work work for the story. Reviews are absolutely loved and appreciated...and I will try to keep up with updating the other stories I have started.

 **~~WITHOUT YOU~~**

 _Las Vegas, Nevada_

She sat indian style on the bed, watching as he moved about their bedroom, gathering and packing; talking to her simultaneously about how much he was looking forward to this trip and also how he didn't know if he should go.

"Maybe I should just stay home?" His big blue eyes implored her for an answer.

"Babe...are you asking me or telling me because you just got done saying how long it's been since you saw them and how great it will be to spend time together and now your saying you think you should stay home."

His face said it all. She tried not to chuckle. He was so adorable when he was having one of his 'teenage girl moments'. Her incredibly brilliant husband, under the right circumstances could be as indecisive as a thirteen year old girl, hence the nickname they'd christened these moments.

"Girl moment?" He grimaced.

"Oh yeah." She agreed with a soft smile. "Process it with me, babe."

"I want to see them. It's been...at least five years since we were all together for a guys week. Talking on the phone is good-"

"But not the same." She finished for him, watching him nod. "And you have no commitments right now to keep you from going. The new sememster doesn't start for six more weeks." She added.

"Right." He agreed. "And I haven't spent any time with Nora for far too long."

"After your boys week, you'll be able to visit with her and hopefully get us off the naughty list for not having a real wedding again."

"Our only saving grace was that we had another quickie wedding without inviting anyone else again." He sighed heavily, "But we haven't been home all that long." He flipped to the con side.

"A month and a half."

"We're still in our newlywed stage." He argued.

"We still will be when you get back. In fact, the time away may even serve to fan the flames." She countered, her eyes dancing playfully. No fanning was required. She was totally in love and lust with her husband every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

"What if you have a horrible day at work?" He tried.

"I'll call you."

"It won't be the same. I can't hold you over the phone."

"I'll survive." She told him tenderly, knowing exactly what was going on here.

"What if I don't?" He pouted. "I want to see them but I don't want to be without you, Sara. I know I sound so needy but...being without you those years has made me-honey, some nights feel like they're never going to end and you're only at work. Having you back...I want to touch you and hold you, kiss you, look at you..." His eyes darkened before her eyes and his voice dropped to that low husky tone that made her knees turn to jelly, "make love to you...every day. How am I going to make it seven whole days without that?"

She smiled lovingly, knowing exactly how he felt. She wanted him to go. She knew he would have a great time, but she was going to miss him like crazy! Like him, some nights at work, felt like she was pulling a triple she wanted to be home so bad. It was like they were trying to make up for the years they'd been apart. "We'll make it." She told him softly. "Somehow." She added.

He saw that flicker in her eyes and the small amount of restraint he'd been clinging to disappeared. Discarding the shirt he'd been holding when they'd started this converstion, he made his way across the floor to her. "I'm going to need a fix to tide me over."

By the time he reached their bed, Sara was crawling backwards toward the head of their King sized bed. Lowering himself to all fours, he crawled after her.

"Your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning." She breathed, her heart skipping about in her chest at the heated look in his eyes. By the time the last word slipped past her lips, her husband was hovering over her.

"It's going to be a long seven days." He whispered, lifting his torso and arms when Sara suddenly tugged his shirt up his body.

Their eyes locked as she freed him from the shirt and tossed it aside.

"Good thing I have the night off."

 **~~WY~~**

 _Navy Yard; Washington, DC_

"So, Gibbs really does know people outside of the alphabets." Ellie Bishop commented, her expression still one of shared disbelief with her co-workers.

"And he's actually taking vacation time." Tim McGee added. "That's even more shocking."

"So he like, what... _never_ takes time off?" Nick Torres questioned. He knew his new boss was regimented, but how odd could it be for the man to use vacation time?

"He barely stays home on medical leave let alone take a vacation." Tim replied. "I've only ever seen him take a vacation for pleasure once since I've been here...I assume it was for pleasure." He said, thinking about it. It wasn't like Gibbs ever really offered that kind of information, at least not back then, so he could only assume it was for pleasure since he hadn't been aware of any federal emergencies at that time. The boss was better about sharing nowadays, but that was even slim in comparison to a normal person's standards.

He caught the look on everyone's face a split second too late as they all ducked to try to feign work.

"You buckin' to be my personal aide, McGee, cause it pays a whole lot less than my SFA." Came the gruff grumble of their team leader as he strolled to his desk with purpose.

"Ah...no, boss."

"Good. Want those reports on my desk by three. Need to get them to the Director by end of day."

"Do you have a ride to the airport, Gibbs?" Agent Alex Quinn asked. "For your flight to...?" She smiled when he looked at her, his eyebrows lifting at her obvious fishing expedition.

"Why is me taking time off so fasinating?" He growled.

Almost every single one of his agents gave him a look equivalent to...what was it they used to say? Duh?

He heaved a sigh, remembering what he'd been working on with Grace. "Llanview, PA." He replied, trying to keep the growling down to a mimimum. These were his friends. It doesn't hurt to share with your friends. "Going to visit some old buddies. Haven't seen'em in years." He looked up from the file he'd opened to see that they were all still wathing him expectantly now, waiting for more. "Met the one through the military." He offered.

"He's a Marine?" Ellie asked.

"Army. Ranger. Met him during a joint training my first few years in the Corps. Stayed good friends." Good friends. Bo had been Kelly's Godfather. "Met the other guy through the first one's wife. Works in law enforement. Him and Bo's wife-"

"Bo?" Quinn asked.

Gibbs barely suppressed the eye roll. This was _a lot_ of sharing. "The Army buddy. Bo's wife and Griss grew up together, best friends."

"Griss?" Nick snorted. "Didn't his mother like him? What kind of a name is Griss?"

"A shortened last name." Abby huffed, defensively as she rounded the corner, seemingly out of thin air. "Short for Grissom, as in Dr. Gilbert Grissom." She waited for the recognition to sink in with the name. Searching their faces and seeing no recognition appearing, Abby put her hands on her hips, glaring just a little harder at Tim, believing he, at least, should recognize the name. "Dr. Gilbert Arthur Grissom, only one of the leading entomologists in Forensic Science in the _entire world_!"

Her glare shifted to Gibbs, who cringed. She'd been doing that to him for a solid week; ever since he'd 'shared' with Abby over an impromptu dinner at his place when he'd called her to ask her to come by and help him figure out what was wrong with his laptop. She had been the one to insist, months ago, that he needed one, so he'd figured she should be the one to help him figure out why the dang thing was frozen. He happened to be booking his flight that night which had led to her being 'shared' with. He was currently regretting that under her fierce gaze. Apparently, not telling her years ago that he was friends with Gil had been some kind of personal slight. He was going to be making up for that one for years.

The team shrugged and Abby huffed again. "I'm still taking you to the airport in the morning, right, Gibbs?"

"S'long as you're still willing, Abbs." He answered, giving her one of his charming half grins; making up for the Gil thing was going to take time and effort he didn't see any reason putting off until later. He got the desired result when she beamed back at him.

"Of course, Gibbs!"

He gave her a wink. "Then these guys need to get back to work so I can finish up for tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. I'm going for take out. Anybody want?"

Five minutes later, requests were taken and Abby was off to their favorite Chinese place.

 **~~WY~~**

 _Llanview, PA_

She practically vibrated, squeezing her arms around his middle as they lay in bed. He chuffed a laugh when she squeeled for the third time in less than two minutes.

"Don't laugh at me, Bo Buchanan. I'm allowed to be excited. I haven't seen them in way too long and they'll be here tomorrow." She scowled, but it and the scolding tone she was trying for lost their strength when she squeeled again.

"Honey," he tried again, kissing her head, "why don't you just come up and spend the week with us at the lodge. You know they're not going to mind and it will give you more time to spend with Gil."

"No." She told him gently but firmly, convincing herself more so than him. "You guys deserve your boys week...no girls allowed. It's tradition and something's come up every year for the last million years." She exagerated. "Either there's a case that can't be left or someone's out of the country or it's awkward because someone's not married anymore because-"

Bo laid his hand across her mouth. "Let's not drag that back out, honey. It's behind us. Why don't we just leave it at it's been awhile due to mitigating circumstances."

"Okay. But anyway, no girls allowed. And you said you'd get them to set a time for all of us to get together, right?"

"Yes, I promise." He swore again, laughing and pulling Nora close. "I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Cowboy." She whispered, snuggling against his side, nuzzling the warmth of his neck as she closed her eyes to try and sleep.

It felt a little like Christmas Eve.

TBC...


End file.
